demetria_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Narcissus
coding by Forge The Forgotten Prince Appearance His body is rendered in a soft pale blue with the slightest hints of silver, frosted like a winter cloud. Each one of his spines has been blessed by the rainbow, cascading in different colors. He is always slightly different from whatever angle you look at him from. Some even say that the closer you get, the more fascinating his colors are. His neck is long and gracefully curved like his mother's, and he holds it the same formal way as if his head was invisibly glued to the same spot. He calls it his most flattering angle. Multicolored scales cascade down his neck in colorful bursts, spots of light. His wings are thin as an ice sculpture's, but their undersides are the same pastel and soft rainbow colors as his spots and spines. His eyes always shift between blue and green, as if he isn't sure. In brighter light, they appear much more like the cold sky. In his ears, he wears small diamond piercings. Strung in his horns are necklaces of silver, draping across them and catching the light. Every part of him is clean and sparkling. That is how he keeps himself every day. Personality Narcissus is the definition of a statue. For hours on end, he keeps his body perfectly still for painters who come to the palace and flock to see him. His voice rings light and airy, and he almost seems to sing like a meadowlark when he sees other dragons. He's fine with this attention. He lives from it. Narcissus wouldn't be able to stand being ignored, or dirty, or treated any other way than a precious prince. It would break his heart. His parents never bothered to teach him diplomacy or tactics. Which is plenty fine considering his sister can learn it for him. He only attended the classes that he wanted to take. How to dance gracefully, manners, to bow and treat others respectfully. He could care less if a war raged on outside the palace. As long as he is okay, everything is fine. War is bloody and red, it is intense and violent. But his world is gentle and soothing - pale and easy to see. Once, he spent many minutes staring at his own reflection. It calms him down to see himself. Whenever his appearance goes into a disarray, he becomes frantic and obsessive to fix it. He can take ages repairing the "damage" that other dragons have done to him. He knows nothing of the dangers outside the palace, of the murders committed beneath his very nose. Narcissus lives in his own world, perfectly structured, perfectly run. A world of flower crowns, and festivals, and picking roses from dawn til dusk. A world of soft pastel colors, kind to him, and ever so sweet. His sister is frosty and vile. She breaks the world that he made for himself and reminds him of the crown, and the lasting embrace that death has on her. Destined to die by her own claws and teeth, her own blood spilling hers. So it's simple for Narcissus to avoid her entirely, dodging her presence in the palace of the RainWings. Narcissus loves naps. Sleeping, stretching his body out to reflect the golden rays of sun filtering through the canopy, catching his colors. Beauty rest helps him stay active. But mostly, even though he is beautiful, he is somewhat ignored. Never recorded within history books, never considered a true royal. It stings him inside, it hurts his pride, it plagues his thoughts. But he would not lift a claw against them, because it was true. He would rather sleep all day than help his kingdom. History --- Abilities All of this beauty doesn't come without a cost. Narcissus can only spit a comically colorful cloud of noxious gas, mixed with flurries. It's largely ineffective, and only gives the dragon who was hit by it a minor stomach ache. If he's lucky, it manages to make a certain part of the dragon's scales more tender. His claws are deadly sharp and serrated like knives on the ends, making them utterly useless for climbing or doing anything efficiently. His claws dig into tree bark easily, are ruined by sand, and are blunted by stones. He can only glide for short distances, and has weak wing muscles. He never required knowing how to fly well to have a good time, and Narcissus doesn't mind his incompetent flying. His legs are thin and elegant but also fairly weak. He is very poor at fighting anyone or doing anything remotely threatening. After years of sitting around or standing still, any muscle he used to have as a dragonet wasted off of him. Relationships Quartzite Gallery Narcissus.png|Narcissus Flight Rising Category:Content (Sierra sakura)